


Zombie Girl

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: A girl that gets turned into a zombie and has to figure out what todo.





	1. Chapter 1

I was one of them was alright, we could beat it easily. I had never thought that this day would come, nor did I ever think that they would be real. I didn't think that they could be real, there was no way that this was real. This seemed just like one of those stories and my life just "got real" or something like that. I never thought that a storybook monster would come to live, this wasn't even the type of book I wanted to read. The only thing that kept me from trying to wake myself up was the pain rushing through my body. I looked in the mirror and saw the slightly pale skin looking more paler than normal due to her black hair, you could see the bloody mark on her shoulder from where I had been bitten when I was attacked. I had long black hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail. Well, it wasn't loose at first but all the running did my hair tie in. I cleaned up the blood from my shoulder the best I could with a rag that I had found in the room around her. I had also put an Ace bandage that I had found in the room around it to make it look somewhat normal. After I was done I looked around the room in a calmer state than I was in earlier. As I looked around I notice that it wasn't a room but an apartment. I had ran in here to get away from the zombies, but it doesn't look like they are interested in me anymore. I took this time of peace and quiet to figure out what had happened in the last hour of my life.  
I was with my mother and father ransacking a convenience that was most likely a seven eleven once. We were looking for some supplies; We were looking for the basics food, water, knives, and lighters. There was only one zombie, at first, we didn't think much of it. Soon we regretted that decision because after ten minutes there were more than seventeen zombies outside the door with no way out. My father counted them to see just how much there was, but gave up at seventeen. We had a short amount of time left to be with each other. I gave my mother and father some time alone, I sat just far enough so that I couldn't hear anything. They broke the glass doors and started to get in. My father got in front of us, and my mother grabbed my hand running to the back. We only heard my father's cry of pain, and anguish. That was all we had to lets us now he was taken down, and we didn't have much time left. The zombies ran into the back, my mother pushes me into a locker with our supplies. From there I watched as my mother was bitten and turned into one of them. It didn't take the zombies long to get through the locker. I was bitten soon after they got me without too much trouble. I felt their cold hands grabbing my arms and legs, a piercing pain shooting up from my older. Soon things turned black as I felt the hands leave me. This is it they got me and I'm going to die here.  
It took about 30 minutes to come to, seeing blood around my shoulder area most likely a zombie bite. I was to scare to look at where my mother and father were laying on the ground dead. They would most likely have their throats ripped out, or they would have stabbed themselves in the head before dying. It was hard to move let alone stand with these thoughts in my head, however, I had to run far away or they would be back. After getting up, I felt dizzy and almost fell back down to the floor. I used the wall to help me move which was for a limited time, I would have to walk on my own as soon as I got to the door. Before I left I saw a mirror that I use to see my wound. My thoughts were correct the blood was from a zombie bite. The bite was on my right shoulder, right below to my neck. I ran to somewhere people would be able to get to easily for when I change. I didn't look at the floor in hopes to keep the picture of my parents healthy in my head.  
While most of the other zombies appeared to be ready to kill at sight soon after turning, I had felt no different at all. It had been about two hours since I was bitten, and since my family was killed. Maybe my mother was right when she said that I was very special in this world. I looked out the window and saw the streets overrun with zombie attacks and people running for their life's. Most of the people were helping their families and friends that lived through the attacks. I only had my mother and father to fight for. I was alone in school no one wanted to talk to me. That didn't matter to me before all this, and It doesn't matter to me now either. I liked to be alone, It was nice to be able to read and think without people interrupting. Most people though I was mute because I wouldn't talk to anyone at school. I would only talk to my parents. Now both the people that I loved were gone with nothing to fight for anymore. I didn't know why it was, that when others were bitten had almost changed instantly.  
I had felt nothing after being changed into a zombie other than fear, sadness, and confusion. Later on, that night, I felt anger and betrayal. The only thing going through my head at the time was that I had nothing. Whether to tell me why I had not changed like the others, or people to comfort me in my time of need. For once in my life, I wished to talk to someone. I was so scared about everything that had happened. I felt anger soon after looking out the window to see the zombies attacking the people on the street. I wanted revenge on those that took my mother and father from me. I was angry at my mother and father for leaving me with nothing more than the clothes on my back. I wanted to run out and kill everything I saw. I knew that I wasn't strong enough to take that revenge, or to kill everyone. I need to do something else to make the anger I was feeling go away, but also, keep my sanity. After all, that I had yet to decide if I wanted to leave the safety of the room I was in.  
I now realized that the room was not a room it was an apartment with a silver door. The apartment had a kitchen that I could see from where I was, and a door leading to the bathroom. The walls were light and there wasn't a lot of furniture in the room other than a bed and table with one chair. Whoever lived here before the zombies came mush have been alone for a long time. The world was changing on me to fast, but in this room time seemed to still. There was so much that I needed to do, to save people and be like in a movie. Though my legs were tired from running all this way, I knew I was, at least, a mile from where my parents died. I was so scared at the time that I was going to die that I couldn't move when the time came to be the hero for my mother and father. In a matter of minutes, I had lost everything I ever dreamed of keeping safe. What could I have done, though? If I had run they would have died, I had hidden where my mother had told me and they are still dead as a doornail. I wasn't a hero from a fairytale, life was never as easy as that. All she could do was cry and try to hold on as her mother and father were turned. She lost the only two people that loved her.  
I look out the window once again in hopes that I'll get an idea of what to do to make my parents spirits feel at ease. I know that there is a little I can do for that reason. but eventually, there must be something that I can do in order to make them feel happy from beyond the grave. Something that will allow them to know that I am alright. I will live my life in hopes of finding the day where they are happy along by my side once again.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, I realized that my memory was fading away. I wonder if this is what it means to be a zombie. It seems to explain a lot about why they attack the people they love. As well as to how they are able to look at the people they once loved and hurt them. I mean if you forgot about them you wouldn't know who you loved. How would you know if the person missed you? or where to start looking for your family. I would have been greatly effective by that if I was one of the first people turned. A week has passed and I can only remember my name and parents now. I can't help but wonder how much of my memory will go. I wonder how long I have until it's all gone? Why? why couldn't I remember who I was, before all of this? Is this the pain my future holds? not knowing if I'm alive or dead. I can't find my heart in this place, but it holds meaning to me. It's almost like I have gone crazy. Anything that took thought before this is gone from my head. I can't remember how to tie my shoes or how to open doors. At least, I now know that zombies can't open doors either.  
I have been repeating the things I knew so that I wouldn't forget them. They were too important for me to forget them. I would hate myself for forgetting them if I ever did so, but it would be impossible to be sad if I forgot them. However, I knew that it was only a matter of time before I did forget everything. I was only stalling the process of forgetting. This scared me so much that I would start crying as I repeated the things I knew. I noticed that the things I knew were becoming harder and harder for me to remember. My name is Emma, as for my parents they were long gone from this world. They were killed by the zombies. I was trapped in this apartment room for a month now. There is only one way out of here. I miss my parents though they have died. I love... I love books! yes, that's it books. I love books though I can no longer read them. Every day my heart breaks to think that I have almost forgotten something. It breaks, even more, when I do forget.  
This was the kind of pain I had to deal with all alone on my own. This cause me to be very lonely, I had started to talk to myself just for some sort of interaction. The pain was caused by my precious memory disappearing. I knew that I had made a plan as to what I need to do however I can't remember what it was now. The part that I miss the most about my memory is remembering how to opening door and closing. It was weird I remember how to talk and how to walk. I could understand words that I spoke and that others spoke. Almost everything else was gone from my memory, and I can deal without remembering and leaving them forgotten. I still wish that things were different in this world that has held me captured.  
I learned pretty fast about what a zombie's body could do and how it worked. I guess that I'm Lucky because I'm able to live without food for a while. Though I don't know how long a while is. I didn't know if it was because humans only needed water to live or that I was a zombie now. I didn't need food as much as a human needed food, so I lasted longer than a human body could. Zombies feel little to no pain at all, it surprised me a little. I had learned that when I broke a glass on my foot. It bleed for a while but didn't hurt. I also learned that zombies bleed fast but in little amounts. Zombies don't need oxygen to live, this one came as an astonished by that fact. I learned that lesson when I had fallen asleep in the bathtub. when I woke up I had completely submerged in the water but I didn't need to breathe for a while. Later I tested this theory out to see how long I could stay under. it turned out to be from sunrise to sunset that I could hold my breath.  
I found a notebook and pen in the apartment under the table. The table had four doors and had a center that was open where the pen and book were. I still didn't know what was in the doors, but it didn't bother me much. The only door that did bother me was the front door to this apartment. I decided to write down what was happening so that I could remember. I love the idea and started daydreaming about how I could turn into the next "Anne Frank" and how that would change the way people thought about life. This was a good idea to write things out, but there was a problem that arose from this idea of mine. That problem is that I couldn't remember how to write. At this time, all I could do was look out the window and repeat the things I knew. That was ok though I was content living in this room all the time. the window was a little open so I could smell the things outside. Sometimes the smell was smoke that had drifted in. Other times the smell was nice like a meadow full of flowers.  
I haven't thought of leaving this place in a few days. It was almost like this place was becoming my home. I can't quite remember what this is from, but there is a saying that I remember "I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." I don't remember it all the time it comes and goes from my memory. Some Days I remember it better the others, some days I'll know who said it and some days I don't even know that it exists. For example, today, I know that that was a quote from Maya Angelou. This place made be feel like I was keeping more memories the not. It was nice and safe from the people that wanted to kill zombies and from zombies themselves. I don't know how the zombies will react to me, whether or not they'll come after me or ignore me. There was a building next to mine that was most likely a base for some of the humans. There were people that came and gone from the place many times a day. I didn't care much until I saw that one noticed me. He was a male and looked to be good at fighting the zombies because of how much muscle he had. I could see him that man that seemed to like to stare at me. HIs eyes starting to haunt me in my sleep I see them. The green never leave me, and once I feel like I've gotten over it there he is once again to restart the process. He always came at the same time of the day. Sunset was his time he always did this during this time of day. In the room across the street. he would just watch me until it was time for me to go to bed or time for him to go out and look for supplies for the rest of his team.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken by a bang at my door. I didn't know what was happening to the door. The banging kept happening in a steady rhythm that got louder with each bang. I could see that the door was starting to give way, so I hid in the corner covering my ears. I hoped that the door would hold until whatever it is decided that it wasn't worth it and leave. Then I hoped that whatever it was wouldn't hurt my door to badly. After a few moments, I heard the loudest bang and the man from across the street came stumbling into the room. He must have knocked it down by running at the door. I should have known that it was one of the humans trying to get in. They were always trying to find more places to be safe and start a new. Humans just had to have their civilization or they weren't happy. I didn't understand the reasoning for it, though. Also, humans should know when to quit, but I guess that's one of the good qualities to them. However, that didn't tell me why he had to knock down my door. Didn't he know how to open doors like other humans? Maybe I'm wrong and that's the way you open doors. I don't remember it being that hard though to open them. It also didn't explain why would they be so hard and not open more easily like pushing it open with less force needed. After thinking this over for a minute, I decided that this man was an idiot. I was to scared to come out if my hiding place. I stayed where I was and even got closer to the table next to me. The table was a bedside table That had a white sheet on it to keep it clean and give it a finishing look.  
"hello, Mam I know you're in here I came to save you and get you to safety!" He yelled at the room before him. I could see that he was a bit shaken, that was most likely caused by the door he ran at repeatedly. I heard a some shuffle just outside the room, along with a human voice that was cursing a little under their breath. Whoever it was, was upset that the door was knocked down. As another man walked into the room. He looked to be about 15 or 16 years old. He was younger by a year at minimum. He looked to be relatively nascent. He was wearing a long light brown coat that went down to his ankle. He was wearing boots that looked to go up higher on his leg than I could see. He had short hair that didn't go past his ears. His hair was a bit curly but not to the point that he would have an afro. He looked like he was African American, but many of the borders died as the zombies came to live. How the borders fell was interesting because they had fallen the moment there was zombies around the city's. He could be anything as long as the people were here when the zombies came to live.  
"Dude I told ya she ain't here, maybe the others were right and you just thought you saw someone here," the young man said as a dog walked in next to him. The dog was a small brown dozen. The dog had dark brown eyes that matched his fur. The dog had a blue collar. He looked to have a tube on his caller, most likely for messages to be transported from one place to another. So that's how they communicate with the other survivors sending a dog. How funny to think that people would be calmed down enough to see a dog. He must have been trained to be a messenger for the people in the camp to talk to those that are in need of help. The dog looked at my hiding place and tilted its head to the right. After it was done giving me the once over, he started to walk to me. As he got closer and closer I got scared. I almost screamed at the dog so that it wouldn't give away my undercover hiding place. the men saw me as soon as the dog got close enough to pet. The younger man called him back to his side so that the one that was across the street could talk to me. The younger one went to the kitten so that he could stand guard but not be too close to us.  
"Hey there, you've seen me before across the street remember?" the man from the window asked. I just looked at him with a blank face. I didn't want to give him any more reason to come closer to me than he already was. There was something about him that made me want to run from him. He looked to be a few years older than me maybe 19 or 20. I took in his features other than his green eyes, and how much muscle he had. He was tall most likely six foot at a minimum. There was no way he was any shorter than that. He had a deep voice that sounded as if it was humming. He was really trying to call me to him like I was some type of dog. This didn't make me feel any better about him than I did before. In fact, I think that my opinion of him went down a few pegs. He seemed to be a bit too confident about his abilities. He also had brown hair that looked to be well kept for the most part. Well as well kept as you can get in a zombie apocalypse. He could be the most amazing person in the world and I wouldn't care one bit because he was human. Humans were known to kill zombies maybe if we meet before all of this I would have fallen for him. However, that is not the case here. I would fall in love so easily anymore than I would have when I was younger.  
"too bad for you man she doesn't understand a word you said," the other man said as he started to laugh. The other seemed to be withholding some sort of information about why they were here. He didn't look like he was going to tell me anytime soon. He must be up to something pretty bad that had to do with me. Why else would they be here to bother me? I didn't trust these people, they were bad for me and they had a skim planed out. If either one found out about me being a zombie, it would end with them or I covered in blood on the floor. One of us would be dead, but if it was them then I would have to deal with the other humans coming after me. The only real option would be to run and die. I wonder if they would even believe that I was a zombie. I don't look like one and I've stable. I'm not trying to kill them like I was mindless like the zombies did.  
"I understand, for the most part," I said moving more into the corner. Just in case, they didn't like the fact I could understand. AlI I wanted was to just be I this apartment till I dead and for them to leave me alone. I wanted to stay safe in this room where I could live without too many problems and learn more about myself. This was a good place to die when even a zombie's body dies. After all, everything dies in this world, right? I liked this place if it disappeared I don't know what I would do. However, I knew by looking at this man that he wasn't going to leave me here alone.  
"Alright then, let's leave this place," he said holding his hand out to me. I didn't take it though which made his smile turn into a frown. I almost expected him to give up and leave. He leaned down next to me and hugged me. In the next few moments, I was lifted into the air over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The two men started walking out of my little home. I started to struggle against him, by kicking and hitting his back as I demanded from him to put me down. This, however, didn't help me get put down he just held my legs so that I couldn't kick any more than I had. So I started grabbing the walls so that he would have to stop and pry me off, I wasn't going down without a fight The man carrying me did something that made me blackout. This man and his friend were bad news for me. All of this had red flags. Why did this man want me to go with him so much? Why didn't the younger one no do anything about what his friend was doing? This had me confused about them and what they wanted to do with me.


	4. Chapter 4

They taking me to a camp for survivors. They had showed me a picture of the camp. The camp was surrounded by forest that was really green. The trees looked like they could reach the stars they were so tall. The color that happened around me was really pretty. I overheard them say: that if I thought that it was pretty now to wait till fall when the trees change. I couldn't even imagine that the colors turning to a more annoying color than green. I needed to remember to leave before then. There was green everywhere, The camp had large walls that were made out of wood. There was a large metal gate at the entrance. The gate was black and had mostly vertical lines, and in between them, they had a swirl pattern that kept the zombies hands out. It was meant to do that to zombies. Even if I wish the other zombies could think like I could it wouldn't change anything. Zombies hurt so many people that they wouldn't trust us anyway. Anyway, it didn't matter the gate was tormenting the zombies they wouldn't use it anyway. It would be hard to climb for a zombie, but ten or twenty would get through. Even so that wouldn't be so hard to get done, I'll see if I can tell the other zombies about it. If I get out of here soon that is. I will make sure that they suffer for this forced trip.  
I guess that more answers from a few questions I had about zombies. I guess learning as I go is the only way that I will learn about myself. I guess this trip with them wasn't too bad, I did get to learn about zombies. I learned how they saw color a lot brighter than humans. I learned that the sun hurt a little as the day continued to shine on me. I wonder if the sun hurts because I haven't gotten so much of it or if it really a zombie thing. I also learned that zombies have more stamina than the humans did. Other than their fight or flight instincts, zombies would have won already. That flight mode could keep the running at speeds zombies can't reach. Zombies might be dead, but we can't go all out like that at once. I was stuck on this hiking trail with people that had to stop every two hours. I had to stop every four hours. I believe I can say: zombies one humans zero.  
It was ridiculous how far this camp was from the city. We have been walking for more than seven hours. Seven hours out and there was still of the size of the camp. I kept having to tell myself the positive things about this trip of mine. After all, I was still not allowed to leave these two no matter what. On the bright side, they stopped carrying me, but now I have a collar and leash like the dog. Scratch that the dog wasn't even wearing a caller let alone a less. It made me mad that I was treated inferior to the dog. I didn't even want to come to this place. I want to go back home and stay there where I was treated how I wanted to be. I hated the fact that they wouldn't leave me alone. I hated the fact that they thought they were better than me. I hated the voice that they brought out of me. I hated the fact that after being with them I started to hate humans. I hated the color green. I hated the amount of green that the trees had. I hated that it hurt my eyes to look at the color. I hated this so much I just wanted to die so that I could be left alone.  
Everything in the city was duller. There was a lot of blacks and grays in the color. It was so much easier to life there than it is here. no one cared about me or what I was doing. I didn't get in trouble. I didn't even talk to the people I saw or send some sort of sign. I kept to myself nothing more nothing less.  
The people always thought less of zombies based on the fact they have lived till then. Though I suppose that that's normal that humans get a bit cocky. It also had to do with the fact that we're dead. Other than killing or turning people we can't do much. I think that's what I hated most about being with these people. they were so damn confident that it was annoying, it was like they never thought about their faults. The camp that they were taking me to was called did start to try and sleep. Not ten minutes later I hear a rustle in the leaves, I sat up to see who it was. Adem had come over with his own sleeping bag saying: that this might help me sleep until I get use to it. I didn't know how that would help me sleep isn't having some else near you make it harder to sleep, but it somehow did help. He had left before the sun came up the next day. This place is still very weird to me. The men won't come near me and the women won't leave me alone. I wonder what that's all about, maybe it's their personality. I guess it doesn't really matter they well be gone in a few days anyway. Well, they'll be gone if my plan works anyway.urezza. The younger man said that it means safety in Italian. After walking for two days to get out of the city, I learned their names, the younger one was named Jacob and the older one was named Adem.  
"alright, where do you want to set up?" Adam asked as we entered the camp. There were quite a few people at the entrances. They were of different ages and different grasses. They seemed to not want to look at Adam or me. As I looked at the people's faces there was only one distinct thing written on their faces it was the pain. Something about this camp was off at least for being a safety camp. I looked at him with a face that told him I didn't understand what he meant. However, he didn't seem to understand my confused look and just stared at me.  
"set up?" I asked stopping and turning to look at him straight on. I didn't ask about the people, I would save that for a while at least. I didn't change where I was looking so that he was caught under my gaze. He took my gaze as a challenge for dominance. He stared back for a while. It had been long enough for the other people to come over and watch. After people started to whisper something he gave up. I wonder why he did that, He didn't seem to care what people said before this. Was there something I was missing, maybe I should have listened to what the whispers were about. The looks on the people's faces changed from pain to sadness, I wonder if this place is not really a safety camp. They looked like they wanted to tell me something but couldn't quite do it. The people wearing uniforms wearing looking at them, I could see that it was cam flash. They also had a gun at their side, they were wearing masks as well. They didn't seem to care about the other people around them, but they weren't looking for zombies they were facing the camp.  
"A place that you'll stay, when you sleep and change," He said as he looked around avoiding my eyes. I started to walk in a random direction he followed me not saying anything. It made me mad that I was the one guiding us when I didn't know where I was. I noticed that there were a lot of tents and that people looked dirty and tired. There was also the fact that very little of people smiled, and the ones that did it was at the children. This was not what I was expecting for a camp that had people that were still alive. I looked around for a while until I found the place. It was a small area with three trees blocking it from other people from looking in. It was close to a little river that ran by, I was later told that it ran through the entire camp. I, at least, knew how they got their water for drinking at least.  
"get to sleep you'll start training tomorrow," He said before he left the area dropping a duffel off at the edge of the area. He didn't come any closer than he was. It was like I had a disease that he didn't want to get. He left me to set things up by myself. At least, I know who I'll try and turn first. I'll get my revenge on him whether I die after or not. I saw that he had dropped ten off at the area I liked. I started to pitch the tent. The tent was a brown color that looked to be in bad shape. It was hard to try and put the tent up by myself. By the time I was done it was late at night, the sun had already set a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright and early Adem came into the tent I was in and through me out of bed literally. I had landed on my butt, bring my blanket with me. It was still dark when he had done it I didn't know what had happened at first. I saw him walk away yelling at me something like: get ready I'll be waiting. That had done it I was mad now, who did he be. I got up from my spot on the floor and ran after him, I had slept in my clothes the night before. I had a pillow in my hands and a target in my eyes. The next thing the people in the camp knew he and I were on the floor, and I was hitting him with the pillow. The people started to laugh at our antics. He held his hands above his face to try and stop the attack. That, however, was not going to happen as soon as he hoped. After an hour of hitting him, I stopped. He didn't look so happy with the turn of events. I then told him the same thing he told me moving to where I had smelled food. Later we went to the training grounds. It looked like there was a bunch of trees there, and not much else.  
"Alright, lesson one: how to throw a knife," he said holding the knives. He looked at me first for a minute. I could tell that he didn't trust me after this morning. Even if he didn't He then took a plastic knife out of his bag handing it to me in hopes that I couldn't hurt him. He would be surprised with just how much I could do with what little I had. I mean I did take him down with a pillow. For some reason, the people here seemed alive when I was attacking him then I had seen. No one smiled or talked any more than they had to. Even though the place they were living in was so colorful the inside of the camp looked like the city. It was a dull, sluggish, and lifeless camp. It wasn't what I thought it would be like. I thought that the people would be running around saying that they need to get rid of all zombies ever and be coming up with plans all the time.  
After about three hours, I still couldn't hit the damn tree. I was so frustrated at this training thing. It's not like I'll need it out of all the people here. If the zombies were to attack here I wouldn't be affected. They wouldn't even notice me like they would with other zombies. It's the whole reason we weren't attacked on the way here. I sat on the floor staring at the knives that had landed in front of the tree a few feet away. Why didn't the people just become zombies then it would be over and done with. There was a rustle of leaves, I didn't have to look to know who it was. He had been coming to check up on me every hour. He sat next to me but didn't say anything for a while. He pulled my head into his shoulder. I didn't understand why he did that, or why he was being so nice to me. He still didn't talk and he just stayed there in that spot wit my head leaning on his shoulder. Then he pulled me to my feet, and spine me to face the tree. He then walked up behind me and grabbed my arms to show me how to stand. There was a warm feeling coming from him. Then I did it, I actually hit the tree and it hit in the red circle.  
After we had practiced for three more hours, I was able to hit the tree without help from Adem. He asked if I wanted to explore the area, to help me become more comfortable in the camp. I took his offer to my advantage to look at the area. It doesn't matter what happens here I'm still a zombie, that will never change any matter what happens. Even if I were to be able to live here with him it would never work. As soon as the other people find out what I am I'll die and he'll hate me. I noticed that he was staring at my face, most likely to figure out what I'm thinking. I made his cause change to where were walking by asking: where are we going. He took me to many places around the camp. I found out that even though there in one camp it's big enough to allow people to get into groups. We ended up spending most of the day together in the woods.  
I had asked him what his favorite things to do in which he answered: to throw knives at the trees to get better and see how many hits he can get. He told me about his life before the zombies. He had a younger sister that was in middle school. His mom and dad had died long before this. His sister was somewhere in the world that he didn't know about. He said that they were adopted when he was six and she was three. He doubted that she even remembered him. He still hopes that she's safe. Even though he doesn't remember much about her he does remember that she had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Before the zombie apocalypse happened, he had just started his first college school year.   
I went back to my little tent area. It was a nice area to live in however sleeping there was a bit hard. I had slept on the bed that was in the apartment room. I had voiced my thoughts about the area to Adam when we were talking. I didn't want him to think that I was okay with him taking me away from the place that I was safest. I had asked him about that and he said that they were going to lure all the zombies in range to that area and blow it up so that they don't live. After I had come to a reasonable place with it I let it go. It wasn't his fault that I was there, he only wanted to save another person from the exchange. I guess that was all that he needed to know for now. Wait don't get me wrong I still plan on letting the other zombies into this camp. I don't know why I felt the need to justify myself to myself. I climb into the sleeping bag so that I could sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day without the rude awakening that I was expecting from the one person I didn't mind to throw something at me. I didn't mind because he would always let me beat him up a bit for it. It was strange the way that he grew on me after this time. Now don't get me wrong I still hate him for everything that he has done but you get use to a certain way of life. Adem wasn't there throwing something at me or anything it was weird. He hadn't shown up at the camp for at least three days. I thought that he would show up later that day, but much to my surprise he didn't. Even though he wasn't here I always think he's just going to show up. Though I would never admit it, I was worried about him. If he was in the camp he didn't show up around me during these three days. I don't understand maybe people that are alive. Even when I was alive I didn't understand them. So I guess that turning into a zombie doesn't help me much. They don't understand the way that zombies live so I suppose that it's even in that respect. If I could understand humans that would make things worse for me. My plan would backfire on me ripping me apart. Anyway, phase one of my plan is coming to a good place. I have already found a place in the fence that could be weak and easily and have already started on the weakening it. Now it's only a matter of days until there is a hole in the fence.  
"It's time for Lesson 2! Aren't you excited," Adem said sarcastically as he walked up. He had scared me slightly when I heard him. My head whipped around to see the man I was waiting for. He had not made any sound when he walked up even though there was twigs on the ground. He had a bruise on his right cheek, that had already turned purple. He looked exhausted by something, I was told that he often disappears from the camp. No one seemed to really care about what was happening outside the camp. Some of the people even told me that they would rather be out there than in here. I didn't say anything about what I learned or how he looked, even though I really wanted to. He had gone back to the way he was before. He didn't talk to me other than to tell me how to climb. After which he left and didn't come back. I had made it to the top of the tree but not any feather. The problem was that I couldn't get down. All that he told me was how to climb trees, and what trees are good for climbing. Other than he never told me anything, he is supposed to be my teacher. The person in charge of taking care of me. Climbing trees were easier to learn than to throw knives. However, it had its own problems as well.  
I reach for the branch that was across from me. I misjudged the distance it was and my hand slipped off the branch. As I was falling, I thought I wasn't going to make it. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could hoping for something to save me, but then I realized that I was a zombie. Even so I was scared to open my eyes. I was waiting to hit the ground when arms suddenly wrapped around me. It was warm, something about the person made me feel safe. I knew that I knew this person but who it was I didn't know.At first, I thought that it was Adam that caught me. I was wrong Jacob was the one that had caught me. I was surprised that he was here. After we entered the camp he left to do other things. I didn't see him since then, I had meant to ask Adem about him, but it never came up. I saw a girl behind him that look slightly impressed by what just happened. However, we were still in the tree but not as high this time. How was he able to catch me? was he a zombie too?  
After we had gotten out of the tree Adem came storming over to us. He looked mad for some reason. My feet had just touched the floor when he grabbed my arm. I didn't get a chance to ask what was going on before Adem taking me away. As I was ripped from Jacob's arms I tripped slightly, most likely from not being used to walking just yet. I looked back to see that Jacob and the girl walking the other way. Jacob didn't even turn to look at Adem, and Adem didn't look at Jacob either. What was going on here? When we were walking they were the best of friends and talked all the time. Just now they didn't even meet each other's eyes. There was even some sort of tension in the air between them. I didn't see Jacob after that or the girl that was with him. They didn't seem to be as good as friends, or even friends at all. They looked as though they were enemies.


End file.
